<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filk: I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye by eafay70, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078286">Filk: I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70'>eafay70</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voiceteam mascots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about a blue whale who loves podfics.</p><p>Written by: eafay70<br/>Sung by: lysandyra (zhadyra)<br/>Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filk: I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Week 2 of Voiceteam 2020, specifically the "make a filk" challenge.</p><p>This song is based on "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65, which also provides the name of our mascot. The new lyrics were written by eafay70, then performed by lysandyra (zhadyra). The podfic was edited by GodOfLaundryBaskets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/mascot-filk/mascot%20filk.mp3">download this filk</a>.</p></audio><p>I’m Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye<br/>
Any podfic I’ll try!<br/>
Make it sweet as a pie, or with angst - oh, my, my!<br/>
Let your voice make me cry, and leave my cheeks un-dry<br/>
’Cause podfics are my life!<br/>
I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye<br/>
I hate saying “goodbye”<br/>
I don’t live in the sky, I don’t know how to fly<br/>
But by day or by night, I feel better than fine<br/>
Blue Team Bleu treats me right!</p><p>I’m in a blue sea under the blue sky<br/>
Blue is the color of all that I see<br/>
Blue are the tides and all the waves are, too<br/>
My friends and family, they’re all very blue<br/>
Blue are the creatures here that swim around<br/>
Blue like my feelings, so deep inside<br/>
Blue are the members of the Blue Team Bleu<br/>
Blue are the podfics that they make for me!</p><p>I’m Blue Da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
I'm Blue Da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye<br/>
Da ba dee da ba dye</p><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/mascot-filk/mascot%20filk.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>2 MB</td>
    <td>0:02:00</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening/reading! 💙 🐋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>